Til Death Do Us Part
by bobbie joe
Summary: Two clans. One Contract. A forced marriage between Two People. It's a simple equation: what's the worst that could happen?


This is my very first Naruto Fanfic. Everyone's gonna be slightly OOC, so bear with me, okay?

Disclamer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Naruto's not mine, so you can't sue

READ & REVIEW!! :)

* * *

Hinata nervously paced across her bedroom. Her father had called the Hyuuga Council into meeting a little over an hour ago, and she was terrified of what was going on behind that thin sliding door. Hinata's thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute, sorting through every possible scenario 'What could they be discussing? The Council is rarely called together. Maybe someone is being move to the branch family, maybe they're realized I am too weak...'

"Onee-chan, could you please stop, you're wearing down the floor." Hanabi said, without glancing up from her magazine. Her voice was clearly filled with aggravation.

Ceasing her movement, Hinata plopped down to the floor, a perplexed look plaguing her face. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"You worry too much. You should be more like me. You always think of the worst things. I mean... they probably aren't even thinking about you. Neji is turning 19 next summer , maybe The Council is thinking of moving him up to the main branch...? You need to take a chill pill and use that stoic face us Hyuugas are know for."

"You think so? Neji is great and all, but what if that's not what's happening?"

Hanabi sighed loudly, throwing her beauty magazine to the side , seeing as Hinata wasn't going to let her read about getting the perfect tan. No, right now she would have to console her worrywart of a sister. "See! There you go again. Personally, I'm beginning to think you're neurotic!!"

"Neurotic?"

"YES! NEU-RO-TIC. Look at you. You're practically having an anxiety attack as we speak! You've got to learn how to relax under pressure. Keep calm, until your given a reason to do otherwise! How are you going to become a Jounin if you're freaking out over little crap like this?" Yelled Hanabi , frustration etch in her face.

"That's just it! I can't handle this type of pressure. I'm not good at being calm, cool and collected every second of the day! Im not good at it, and it's making me feel like..." Hinata halted her voice, trying not to sound upset.

"Like what Hinata?"

"Like I'm not living up to the Hyuuga name. Like I'm letting my clan down and most of all myself!!" Hinata wailed.

"Oh." Hanabi whispered, dumbfounded.

"Do you understand why I'm so neurotic now? It just feels like I'm holding the weight of the world on my shoulders. I'm constantly trying to prove my worth to our clan, but nothing seems to go right. I just want father to see I can be a good heir."

Hanabi nodded. "I understand that you have a lot of stuff to deal with, but you shouldn't sell yourself short. You're a great medical nin. Anyone can become a ninja, but it takes a special kind of person to be able to save someone else's life."

"You really think that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. You really brighten my day." Hanabi smiled brightly.

"What are sisters for? Besides annoying you and fighting with."

Hinata laughed. "I am really happy you're here." And she was. Hinata and her sister had formed a tight bond over the years, that was gradually transcending their differences. At 17 and 12, They had finally become more like sisters. Now, if only their father would stop comparing them Hinata might gain more self confidence .

"Are you okay now?" Hanabi asked

"Yes. I'm fine." Hinata replied, slowly fidgeting with her hands. She noticed her sister's skeptic look. "Sorry. It's a habit.

Hanabi sighed "If you say so..." grabbing her magazine, returning to the "beautiful bronze" article.

Soon both sisters were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice their visitor, until he cleared his throat.

"Oh! Neji. Sorry. We didn't see you there." Hinata said, welcoming him into her room.

Neji nodded, understanding. "Hinata- sama, your father is calling for you. You must hurry; he seems more impatient than usual.."

Hinata squeal and tired to calm her heavy breathing. 'Oh God. This is it.' She thought as she took a deep breath.

Hanabi shook her head. Her sisters reactions were always over the top. "Remember what I said, everything is going to be fine. So try not to have a heart attack before you get there."

"H- hai. Are you coming too, Hanabi?" Hinata stammered.

"I suppose so, seeing as im always forced to go." Hanabi said as she stood.

"Ummm. Hanabi-sama, your father said that you are not to attend this meeting."

"Excuse me? I've always attended meetings with Hinata. It's never been a problem before."

"Your father said that he has a very important and private matter he must take up with your sister. Only your father remains within the meeting," Neji explained. "Now Hinata-Sama, I advise you leave at once. You don't want to anger you father anymore than you have to."

Fear quickly dashed across Hinata's face as she bowed and exited the room, leaving a stunned Hanabi with the ever stoic Neji.

"Neji? What's going on? Father has never kept anything from me."

She was answered with silence.

"NEJI!! You're seriously scaring me. What is going on?! I know you know.

"Lord Hiashi said it's Hinata place to tell us what's going on, not mine."

"Screw what he said, tell me Neji. Please?" she begged.

Neji sighed. Seeing his normally strong baby cousin with that scared look on her face did him in. "I don't know all the details, but I think Hinata's worst nightmare has come true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata leaned against the sliding door. Her breathing was labored, she was beginning to feel dizzy, she sent out a silent prayer that she wouldn't faint , for the thin door couldn't support her weight. 'This door is just like everyone else, sick of trying to hold me up.' A light mist blurred her vision as the meeting played through her mind.

_"__Hinata you are to cancel your plans for the rest of the evening, and meet me at the Hokage's office." Hiashi stated shortly, his eyes showing that there was no room for refusal._

_Hinata timidly voiced her question. "Father, may I ask why?"_

_"We are discussing your status as the heir and whether or not you can retain it. You seem to be struggling to maintain the position, and I refuse to have you ill repute this family. I'm going to leave you fate in some else's hands now. Hopefully you can at least complete this task, seeing as all you have to do is lay on your back."_

_Hinata felt all the air leave her lungs. 'What could he possibly mean by that?' _

_"Father please. I've been trying really hard and I just can't be...like everyone else. I am not meant to be a Ninja, I'm too weak." As soon as the phrase left her lips, she immediately regretted it._

_"URUSAI!! You are not trying.! These words you say: 'I'm trying, I can't, I'm too weak.' These words should not be in your vocabulary, let alone spoken aloud. This is the very reason why you are here today, because you lack confidence in everything you do. If you continue this path, all this "hard work" will be useless, and you will amount to NOTHING." Her father voice boomed. "You better be at the Hokage office, 6 PM sharp. Now leave."_

Hinata had barely made it out of the room before collapsing into a muddled mess. She couldn't understand why his harsh comments hurt more than usual. His condescending words always hurt, for they weren't for the weak hearted. But this time was _different_. Maybe it's because she actually thought her father would be somewhat appreciative of all the hard work she felt she was putting into her training. All the other times he yelled and put her down, she wasn't trying her best. She was making excuses and "half-assing" as Neji liked to say.

Hinata moaned, pushing herself off the door. If she was going to wallow in her pain, she rather not do it in the hallway. Everyone thought she was pathetic enough as it is. Slowly dragging her body down the narrow corridor, she wonder why she had to meet her father at the Hokage's office, probably to finalize her disownment. 'If he's going to kick me out, I wish he wouldn't do it publicly.' Hinata swatted her tears away as she approached her room. She wasn't about to let Hanabi see her like this, especially after the talk they had. So, she put on the most detached look she could muster and sauntered in.

Hinata made her presence known by slamming the door loudly.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Why, do I **look** upset?" Hinata questioned sharply.

"N-no." Hanabi stammered, surprised by Hinata response. "I was just wonder-"

"Well," Hinata said, cutting her sister off mid sentence, "if that's all, I'd like to be alone." Silently dismissing Hanabi with a turn of her back, Hinata found herself starring into the cream framed mirror that hung above her vanity table. Her reflection left much to be desired. The stoic look she was going for did not grace her pale features. Her expression displayed the exact opposite. Eyes puffy, and bloodshot from crying, mouth in a half grimace. Hinata was so lost in her self assessment that she didn't notice the male figure hovering behind her.

"Cut the crap Hinata-sama." Neji hot breath grazed her neck. "Stop using this foolish facade, and tell your sister and I what happened."

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to ignore her cousin's glare.

Neji saw that his cousin was not about to be swayed. Grabbing her shoulders to turn her around, Neji continued his interrogation. "Tell us." Hinata quickly shook her head in refusal. "What can be so horrible that you can't tell us?" Neji hollered, slamming her back into the mirror. Hinata winced, but she wouldn't give in.

"Neji, Stop. You're hurting her!" Hanabi screamed in horror as her cousin incessantly rammed Hinata into the mirror.

Hinata could fell the glass crack with each push and shove. And with one final thrust, the mirror smashed. Just like everything else in her life.

_Shattered, broken, useless._

* * *

SO did you like it? I promise that this is the only EMO like chapter there will ever be, i just had to set the scene for the story... The next chapter will be a lot more humorous!

SO you know the drill REVIEW!! IF you want another chapter you gotta review. Be constructive!

_till next time..._


End file.
